User blog:Checker Fred/Henry Danger episode ideas
Hey guys, After this week there are only 10 more episodes of Henry Danger to produce. As if they are going to take a break for a month starting Thursday is unknown at this time. We will know more next week. If they don't Jace and Ella will be celebrating their Birthday's on set for the first time. As Past seasons Didn't start or end production in March. Season 1 came close but wrapped two weeks before their bdays. Anyway I though it would be a fun idea if we all came up with episode ideas that would like to see happen. Since this maybe the finale season it would be a neat idea to see if our episode ideas come true. *1. Henry's Money issue-Henry's family become suspicious of Henry's Job at Junk N' Stuff after seeing that is making thousands of dollars. Henry must figure out a way to hide his secret. *2. Piper finds out-While Jasper, Schwoz, and Charlotte are with captain Man and Kid Danger on a mission, Piper sneaks into Junk N' Stuff elevator after getting tired of waiting for Henry to come out from the back. *3. Daredevil Dive- Henry, Charlotte and Jasper attempt to do a Dangerous Stunt in order to save their favorite Childhood TV Show. *4. Daycare Danger- When Kid Danger and Captain Man are asked to watch a bunch of Kids from the local daycare center, things get out of hand when they realize that some of the kids have been taken hostage by the Toddler. *5. Henry or Not, Here We Come: When Jasper accidentally made Henry disappear with one of the inventions from the Man Cave, Ray and the others must figure out a way to bring him back. *6. Oil's Thicker Than Danger: When someone steals all the oil from the Swellville Oil Factory, Kid Danger and Captain Man set out to find the thief. *7. House in Space: Schwoz creates a giant balloon that can send anything to space, the balloon accidently sends Henry's house into space and Henry must keep their family calm and thinking that its just night time *8. Tropical Danger-The crew gets stuck on an island when an evil villian uses a device that teleports them their. *9. Mommy Danger-After Henry's mom and dad start to argue, they start to seperate. Henrys Mom ends up dating Ray and Ray has trouble keeping their secret to her about Henry *10 Baby Ray- After Ray and Henry complete their 1,000th save, they are invited to receive an Award but after Ray is accidentally turned into a Baby, they all must devise a way to change him back before its too late. *11. Camped Out- Charlotte challenges Henry, Ray, Jasper and Schwoz to go one day without Technology and go Camping while she moniters Swellview. *12. Why you always Lion?- After Henry starts a rumor about Charlotte in order to protect his Secret, she ends up stuck in a Lions Cage at the Swellview Zoo. *13. Internet Crashers, Part 1- When Rick Twitler unexplainably regains his Memory, he escapes into the Internet via Schwoz's new Invention leaving Henry and Ray forced to go after him. *14. Internet Crashers, Part 2- Schwoz works to figure out a way to bring Henry and Ray back to Reality before its too late. *15. King of the Hill- Kid Danger and Captain Man are called to stop an Evil Villain from releasing Radioactive Worms on Swellview but find getting to his Hideout very Challenging. *16. Way Back Gwen- When Schwoz creates a New Portable Time Machine, Kid Danger and Captain Man use it to stop Gwen from carrying out an Evil Plan. *17 Here comes the Doom- When the Petite Asteroid is headed towards Swellview, Henry and Ray must stop it before it ruins a Wedding. *18. Henry the Zero- When Henry tries to stop The Phone Shark as himself in order for People to see his True Identity as a Hero, he fails miserably after The Phone Shark destroys his Phone by biting it. Charlotte and Jasper help him gain a Heroic View from People. *19. Kid Danger and Captain Man: Banned- After causing too much Damage to Swellview, Kid Danger and Captain Man are Banned from fighting Crime. *20. The Deep Freeze- After Schwoz creates an Artificial Blizzard that traps Ray and Jasper at Henry's House and Henry and Charlotte at Junk-n-Stuff, they all find a way to create their own fun. *21. Fake Aliens- Dr. Minyak sends fake aliens on the moon and posts a video saying that the aliens have been secretly stealing peoples stuff, in hopes to trap Henry and the crew on the moon. *22. Danger in Japan-The crew goes to japan in hopes to find a special mineral only located in japan called "Bisophine" that causes anybody to drink it to be immortal to anything for 48 hours. *23. No More Humans: When Dr Minyak tries to make every human extint forever and He and Nurse cohort want to be the only humans left, Captin Man and Kid Danger try to stop their plan. Let me know your thoughts and what you would like to see happen in the comments. I will add everyone's else's idea to the post and will see what comes true. Category:Blog posts